


It's not what you think!

by gabbi73



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Auror Harry Potter, Comedy, Department worker Draco Malfoy, Draco tries to fix the situation, Draco tries to fix the situation again, Fixing broken gear, Fluff, Harry is a Tease, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione gets the wrong idea, Hermione isn't convinced, Kissing, M/M, Situation gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbi73/pseuds/gabbi73
Summary: Hermione walks in on what she believes to be a compromising scene between Harry and Draco.Draco tries to explain the misunderstanding, but it seems less convincing when it happens again.It's not what you think! Draco tries to argue, but Hermione isn't one of the smartest witches in the wizarding world for nothing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	It's not what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually the type to write multiple chapters whenever I write, but it's been fun to write some oneshots as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story, and thank you for taking the time to do so.
> 
> Any kudos or comment's are very much appreciated!

Draco could thank his specialised skills for landing him a job in the department that focused on fixing Auror gear and equipment’s as well as creating and testing new versions that could help better secure the Auror’s when they went on dangerous missions. It wasn’t always easy to concentrate on the new development part though, since Auror’s would come in daily with sheepish looks on their faces as they brought forth one damaged equipment after another.

Someone who had become a well-recognised face (if not already so) in his department was none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco wondered whether or not the Auror department only sent Potter out for the most high-risk missions, as he seemed to be the one to always come by with a new load of ruined gear.

The first few times they had met had been fairly awkward to say the least. After the whole war and trials being over, it was strange to stand face to face with his old school rival and the thought of having been on different sides in said war. Draco knew better than to make a scene and was definitely not about to give anyone any reason to doubt his current position as a worker within the ministry. Potter had only nodded shortly and seemed as nonchalant about everything as he always had. Sure, he had grown since their childhood years, and the once scrawny boy had now turned into a young man that filled out his Auror uniform properly and had layers of authority surrounding the air around him. He had grown up, Draco noted. Much more than he himself had. His only victory was the few inches of difference still apparent in their heights.

Draco absentmindedly twirled the small device in his hand as he walked towards the Auror department. It was something he did whenever he felt nervous. The Auror department, although closely linked with his own, still wasn’t a place he liked to venture. There were too many arrogant people in that department, and quite a few who felt resentment towards him. Some did not even want him to work on their equipment as they argued he was someone they couldn’t trust and would probably sabotage their gear if he got the chance.

_Arrogant gits_ , Draco thought. As if he would put his work on the line just to knock some of them off their high horses. He took pride in his own craftmanship and the risk far outweighed the gain.

He walked past some Auror’s practically running to and from places. Noting that the whole department seemed rather busy and frantic this morning. To him that was a blessing in itself, as most seemed to ignore his presence altogether.

He heard a faint “Come in.” As he knocked on the door to the Head Auror’s office. Not surprisingly, Potter seemed just as busy as he was standing by one of the smaller tables, looking through heaps of papers.

“I came to return your tracking device.” Draco said as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Potter just gave a small hum without looking up from his work. He had a frown on his face as he concentrated.

Draco looked around the room for a second before heading towards the office desk situated at the far end of the room. Although Potter had visited his office on multiple occasions, Draco had never been in Potter’s office before, mostly because there had never been a reason to. This morning he had received a note asking if he could bring him the device when he had time to do so, as Potter was busy working hard on a case.

“Having a hard time locating the last death-eaters?” Draco said sullenly as he leaned against the office desk. He wasn’t sure why he suddenly decided to start chatting, as he had managed to get by for months with miniscule interaction with the saviour of the wizarding world.

“You know about the that?” Potter’s face shot up to look at him, and Draco felt a small thrill at finally having piqued his interest.

“Only a little. Rumours spreads quickly you know.” Draco shrugged. Potter nodded his interest faltering as he resumed to reading through the various papers.

“Although I suppose it wouldn’t be strange to think that I have some intel on it.” Why he was stirring up trouble when he had nothing backing it up, was difficult to say.

Once more Potter’s eyes landed on him and this time, they seemed to scrutinize him more properly. “Why would you?” His voice was stern, and it made Draco feel a tinge of annoyance rise within him. It was frustrating to see none of the old Harry Potter left in the current one. The young boy who would always push back and retaliate regardless of what you said.

“I see that being the Head Auror still hasn’t helped ease that stupidity of yours.” Draco felt himself snicker with more confidence that he should have. “As far as I can remember I used to be part of that little fan group.”

“Why bring up the past, Malfoy. If you go around talking like that people might misunderstand, I don’t suppose you’re that foolish.” Potter had seemingly abandoned his work as he was now crossing his arms as regarding him over the distance between them.

“Oh, who knows. Maybe they do have reasons to be cautious of me.” Draco felt his words spill out of him without the chance of stopping it. Why would he go so far just to challenge Potter? Was he this insistent on obtaining a reaction that would break Potter’s calm mask?

“Stop it. You’re not a death-eater anymore, and I know you never wanted to follow that path to begin with. You were forced.” There was a hint of comfort in the words Potter was saying. His strong faith in him was admirable, but it also made other feelings rise inside of Draco. Sure, he hadn’t wanted to be a death-eater, but he hadn’t gone against it, not enough. He had been too much of a coward to choose a different path, and he knew he would’ve never had the same courage as Potter had in order to defy and kill the dark lord.

“Are you sure about that? You see, your mind might be clouded from your desperation of wanting to see the best in people even when they don’t fulfil that requirement.” Draco knew he was making the situation worse. He should’ve put the device down on the desk and walked out. But he had spent too much time working on his own, having little interaction with the few people who didn’t mind him too much. Nothing of what he was used to existed around him anymore, so if only he could see a hint of the old Harry Potter once more, perhaps it would give him a sense of calmness or a sense of belonging.

“Who knows, maybe I’m part of it?” That was definitely over the line. Draco knew it, and he knew he had to say something to ease the tension and get himself out of the situation before he could dig himself even deeper.

As Draco made a move to straighten himself from his leaning position on the desk, he quickly scrambled back down as Potter had closed the distance between. It came as a bit of a shock when Draco felt a strong grip on his shirt, tightly holding him in place. It was impossible for Draco to try and stand up anymore, as Potter was now in-between his legs, making him awkwardly half sit, half lean against the desk. Potter inched closer to his face; the mask of professionality long gone. It was then Draco saw it, the old Harry Potter. The one who acted before he thought things through. The image dragged him back into nostalgia so much that he stood frozen only able to blink wide-eyed at the green glare in front of him.

“Don’t mess with something like that. And show some bloody gratitude to the fact that you’re able to live as peacefully as you do, all things considered.” Potter’s voice was low and more like a growl that sent a shiver down Draco’s spine.

“Harry, Look! I found a location that might be linked to the case!” The door was slammed open and the tension broke as both turned to look at the intruder.

Granger stopped short as she took in the sight in front of her. For a second everyone is just frozen in place, when finally, Potter decides to act.

He let go of Draco’s shirt and sighed as he walked over to Granger. “What did you find?” Potter asked, seemingly unaware of Granger’s mild panic. “Oh! Well, it can wait if you guys were in the middle of something.” Granger started backing out of the room as she spoke.

“No, Malfoy were just leaving.” Potter said as he looked at the documents Granger was holding.

Draco took that as a clue and stood up, straightening his shirt and tie that had become crooked with the sudden rash movements. He moved over to the door where Granger and Potter was still standing. He gives a polite nod towards Granger. “Malfoy.” She mutters back with a short nod and avoiding any eye contact.

Draco heads back to his lab, a hint of relief at the fact that Granger did interfere at that moment. He hadn’t been able to answer anything back to Potter as he was stunned by the sudden change in character. A small smile tugged at his lips though, as he came to realise that Potter was still Potter. It held a bit of satisfaction as he wasn’t the only one trying to keep a professional mask on.

***

Draco slowly turned the device under the microscope as he inspected the damage. He hated it when he had to do repairs on the smaller devices as it was such a pain to locate it all.

“Hi there.” He felt his hand twitch slightly as he hadn’t heard anyone come in. He looked up to see Granger standing beside him, the look on her face difficult to interpret.

“Can I help you?” Draco arched an eyebrow. “I’m not usually tasked to do something for the law department.”

“Oh! No, nothing like that. I just wanted to apologize for my sudden interruption the other day.” Draco eyed her for a moment.

As he realised what she meant he sighed and turned back to the microscope. “Haven’t anyone taught you to knock before entering?” Draco said in a boring voice, unsure as to why they were even having this conversation.

“Yes, of course, but I was just too preoccupied with the case Harry asked me to help him with.” Granger said, busying herself with looking around the room. “Harry usually isn’t too strict about it, but about you two being… well, you know.” Draco hummed in response, not overly engaged in whatever she was saying at this point.

“I’ll make sure to be more careful next time.” Granger said.

“Good.” Draco was still trying to find the cause of the device malfunction, and it didn’t help having Granger rambling beside him.

“Er… If you want, you should join us for drinks one day. Many of the former students from our school years meets up once in a while to hang out.” Draco looked up once more and furrowed his brows as he looked at Granger.

“What makes you think that’s a good idea?”

“I’ve seen Parkinson and Zabini there before, and I’m sure Harry will be there if you do decide to go.” Granger said, trying to make the offer sound more inviting than it really was.

So that’s what Pansy had been talking about when she had urged him to go on some get-together. Certainly not something he would be meddling in.

“If I get the chance, I might stop by some day.” Draco said, returning to his work. He knew it was a lie, but it seemed easier than trying to argue with Granger. He had seen first-hand how impossible it was and how much misery was plastered over Weasel’s face when he tried to argue with her.

“Great!” Granger looked much more optimistic now after hearing his blatant lies. “I’m looking forward to it.” Draco couldn’t know for sure whether or not she was spitting lies herself at this point, as he gave her a confused look. She just smiled warmly before leaving the room.

***

“I do feel like my interaction with members of the golden trio has been far too much as of late.” Draco grumbled as he looked up at the outstretched hand holding a cup of coffee. Just yesterday Granger had been bothering him, and now Potter was back in his sight again.

Potter chuckled lightly as Draco accepted the cup. “I just wanted to apologize for my outburst the other day.”

Draco eyed him for a moment, annoyed at how Potter was once more trying to appear as this perfect Auror that never got bothered by anything that were said. It was distressing to not get any reactions out of him, especially now that Draco knew he was still the old Harry Potter that he had known during his school years. But Draco was much more cool-headed at this point, knowing he should not escalate things the way he had done before.

“No need. I took it too far.” Draco said, fiddling with the device in front of him.

“I did talk to Hermione yesterday.” Potter said while looking around at the various devices that were either hanging from the walls or on the various stands.

“Hmm…” Draco hummed back, unsure of why the two of them would be having a discussion about Granger of all people.

“I must say, I was a bit surprised though.” Draco felt himself glancing over at Potter as he prayed that he wouldn’t somehow manage to knock down one of the stands. “I wasn’t aware of the fact that we were, somehow, romantically involved as she put it.”

“What?!” Draco jerked his head up, blinking.

“I see that we shared quite a similar reaction to the news.” Potter’s lips twitched slightly as he spoke.

“Why the hell does she think I would ever sink that low?” Draco huffed, still perplexed about someone as smart as Granger could come to such a conclusion.

“Firstly, rude. Secondly, when I asked her why she thought that, she told me you had confirmed it.”

“What?!” Draco felt like a broken record, repeating the same word over and over.

“She said she talked to you the other day and you confirmed it. I asked whether you explicitly said it or not, and that made her a bit more unsure, but still not enough to make her believe my objections properly.” Potter shrugged. He looked far too calm about the whole ordeal in Draco’s opinion.

“It’s a misunderstanding! I’ll clear things up.” Draco said, feeling more heated than he ought to be.

“If you say so. Next time, I’d expect that you at least buy me dinner before you go telling people about us. Or at the very least tell me first.” Draco could hear the laughter in Potter’s voice as he spoke, and he knew he was teasing him, but somehow, he ended up with a slight redness in his cheeks as he scoffed.

“Piss off, Potter.”

***

Draco knocked on the large wooden doors leading into Granger’s office.

“Come in.” Draco opened the door and was pleased to see a much more structured office compared to that of a certain Head Auror.

“Malfoy!” Granger looked flabbergasted at the sudden visitor.

When Draco only gave a short nod in return, Granger seemed to gather herself a bit more as she continued. “Please sit.” She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk. “Can I help you?”

“That…” Draco sat down slowly. Sure, Draco knew what he was there for, but it seemed more difficult to find the right words than he had originally thought. “Potter stopped by my lab.”

“Okay? Is everything alright between you two?” The worried look on Granger’s face was unnatural as it had rarely ever been directed at him before.

“Well, he told me that you think, I mean, our previous conversation…” Draco cursed himself for rambling as ineloquently as he currently was. 

He sighed as he knew there was no way around it. “He told me you thought that the two of us were a couple.”

Granger just looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding. “The way you reacted, I thought…”

“I wasn’t paying enough attention to what you were saying. My mind was still focused on work and I might’ve misinterpreted what you were hinting at. In all fairness, I had no idea you even thought that me dating Potter could be a possibility.”

“But when I barged into Potter’s office, I definitely interrupted the two of you.” Granger said, making Draco horrified at what exactly she thought she had been interrupting at that time.

“It’s a misunderstanding. I’m not together with Potter, we were having an argument as you walked in, nothing else.” It felt awkward having to convince Granger of all people that Potter wasn’t his boyfriend.

“Oh…” Granger seemed horrified as she took in the new information.

“I’m terribly sorry. I haven’t told anyone else other than Harry and Ron, so don’t worry about any rumours spreading. Sorry for putting you in such a position without properly knowing.” Draco felt a hint of surprise at Granger’s politeness, however, she was the smartest out of the golden trio, so perhaps it wasn’t that strange.

Draco shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Well then, I’ll get back to my work.”

“Yeah, sorry! I’ll see you later.” Draco almost felt Hermione’s own wincing as she probably just said what she usually says to the people that comes into her office. Draco was another case and saying ‘see you later’ was just making things more awkward.

“Yeah.” Draco muttered as he retreated out the door.

***

“I simply can’t understand how you’re able to ruin things at such an astonishing speed, Potter.”

Potter was giving him a sheepish grin as he scratched his head. “It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you enjoy hanging over my shoulders and watching me work. At this point you spend more time here in the lab than you do in the Auror office.” Draco sighed, as he focused on the dented device in front of him.

“I suppose I can’t argue with you on that. The Auror department is usually too noisy, so it’s quite peaceful here in comparison.” Potter shrugged as he once more was eyeing the various devices on Draco’s desk. “I do, however, enjoy watching you work as you’re quite brilliant at your job.” Draco felt his hand still, furrowing his brows at the sudden compliment coming from Potter.

“You’re also the fastest when it comes to repairing stuff, which is great as I’m not sure I’d survive another scolding from Ron if he knew I had once again broken the same device for the fourth time now.” Potter chuckled, although Draco could see that he meant every word of it. Getting a scolding from none other than the Weasel himself would be torture in Draco’s opinion. 

“How about being a bit more careful next time? There’s a limit to how foolhardy one can be, even for you, Potter.” Draco stood up and rounded the desk to grab some of his tools.

It only took a second as Draco didn’t realise one of his idiotic co-workers had decided to cram a bag right beside his desk, with some tools sticking out of it. He felt himself lose balance as his foot got stuck. He tripped and to his horror the only thing to hold on to was none other than Potter himself.

Potter had been busying himself with the devices about to answer to the snarky comment when he was swiftly thrown to the ground. A loud thud was heard and a series of groans as both Draco and Potter was lying in a heap on the ground.

Draco knew he had been the lucky one as his head got cushioned by Potter’s chest instead of going face first onto the floor. Potter on the other hand groaned as he reached a hand up to the back of his head rubbing the sore spot.

Before Draco could pull himself together and start getting up, he was forcefully thrown backwards, as Potter jerked up into a sitting position. All Draco could do in order to not fall backwards completely was to grab onto Potter’s neck.

“Couldn’t you wait for one damn second to let me-“ Draco was stopped short by the fact that Potter was not looking at him, but rather behind him. He furrowed his brows as he turned his head slightly.

There, just as a rerun of the previous time in Potter’s office, Granger was standing in the doorway with her mouth comically agape, watching the two of them.

It took Draco a moment to process why Granger was looking so overwhelmingly shocked as well as what exactly was creating said astonishment. He looked back at Potter and then it hits him. He was literally sitting in Potter’s lap with his arms clutched tightly around his neck. Even Draco found that to be a rather precarious situation to be in.

After a split second of shock at what Granger was seeing compared to what truly happened, Draco scrambled to get up from Potter’s lap, wanting to reassure Granger that she had once again had very bad timing with her entrances.

However, luck was not on Draco’s side as he slumped back down into Potter’s lap the moment he tried to get up. He first looked at Potter in disbelief thinking he had been the one dragging him back down again. Potter just arched an eyebrow and looked down between them. That’s when Draco realised his ministry badge had somehow entangled itself with Potter’s own Auror badge. He was therefore, unfortunately, stuck in Potter’s lap for the time being.

Before he could say another word, Granger stuttered out a flustered. “I’m sorry to interrupt!” Before leaving in a hurry.

Draco felt mortified as he watched the door shut behind Granger.

“That could’ve gone better.” Potter seemed far less bothered by the current event than Draco, which only made matters worse.

“This is the worst!” Draco hissed as he tried detangling his badge.

“Let me do it.” Potter chuckled as he carefully managed to free the both of them.

“I’ll have to explain it to Granger again, won’t I?” Draco sighed as they were both back on their feet again.

“Seems like it.” Potter shrugged. “Although I’m not sure you’ll manage to convince her as easily this time around, considering you literally threw yourself at me.” Draco once again heard the faint teasing in Potter’s voice. It wasn’t malicious, but it was provocative.

“Like I’d throw myself at you. You have quite the confidence for even thinking that, Potter.” Draco scoffed.

“Hm, maybe.” Potter grinned as he sat down to watch Draco do the finishing touches on the device.

***

Draco sighed as he once again stood outside the big wooden doors of Granger’s office. By now, he was definitely spending far too much time trying to convince one of his former rival’s best friend that he was, in fact, not together with said rival.

“Come in.” The familiar greeting was heard as Draco knocked on the doors. He took a breath before opening the doors.

This time the previously shocked expression was replaced by a look of embarrassment as Granger saw who was standing in her doorway.

She cleared her throat as she motioned at the same chair as last time. “Please sit.” She regarded him closely as he inched over to the chair and sat down.

“That…” Draco shifted a bit. Sure, the first time had been fairly easy to pass off as a misunderstanding. However, this time Granger looked far more determined.

“You’re not seriously going to tell me that it’s _still_ just a misunderstanding, are you?” Granger leaned over her desk as she propped her head on her hands.

“I know that this time it looked rather bad, but I can assure you-“ Draco was cut off before he could properly explain himself. “You don’t have to make excuses, Malfoy. I don’t judge, and if you and Harry want to keep it a secret that’s fine. I won’t tell anybody, and I’ve already told Ron it was a misunderstanding.”

“No, that’s not the issue here. I’m not lying to you.”

“I get that the first time could be wrongly interpreted, but you were literally in his lap the last time. You don’t have to convince me or anything. I’m actually rooting for you to be honest.”

“What?” Draco looked stunned at the last sentence. What the hell did she mean by that?

“You know there’s no way I’d date Potter of all people, right?”

“Why not?” Draco just blinked as the sudden question was hard to make sense of.

When Draco didn’t immediately answer, Granger continued. “You’re both able to understand each other on a whole different level considering your pasts, and you’ve both had times where you were obsessed with the other. What harm would it do to date?” Granger was far too unbothered by her own words at this point.

“I do hope you’re aware that there’s more to dating than sharing some similarities from the past, Granger.” Draco snickered, trying to take control over the situation. “One would actually have to be attracted to the other person.”

“Well, Harry has always considered you good-looking.” Granger said as a matter of fact.

Once again, Draco found himself stunned into silence. That Granger was unbelievable! 

“And you can’t deny that he’s hot, now can you?” She eyed him, obviously looking for some sort of reaction and boy did she get one.

Normally, Draco was good at keeping his emotions in check, never letting himself turn into some stuttering fool, but the sudden turn of the conversation was something he was far too unprepared for. “I… I don’t! What!? Have you lost it?!”

Granger seemed satisfied with the reaction as her lips turned upwards. “So, you’re not denying it, that’s a good start at least.”

“There’s no way me and Potter would-“ Once again, Draco was cut off, although this time it probably was for the best. “Harry’s single, you know. I’m sure he wouldn’t be opposed of it if you made an effort. He seemed fairly unbothered when I thought the two of you were together the first time around.”

“You’ve really lost it, Granger! The smartest witch of our time and you end up being crazy, isn’t that great!” Draco hadn’t realised that he was now standing, Granger only leaned back in her chair and arched an eyebrow at his outburst. “There is no way I’ll ever ask Potter out, even if he was the last person left on the planet!” Draco sneered as he briskly left the office.

***

A week had gone by and Draco had managed to get very little done as he was still bothered by his prior encounter with Granger. She must be out of her mind for thinking that he would ever like Potter.

‘Well, Harry has always considered you good-looking’, Draco shook his head slightly as the thought continued to force its way to the front of his mind. Why the hell would Potter think that? When did Potter tell Granger that? Did Granger just lie to him so that he would go and embarrass himself?

Draco sighed as he looked away from the microscope.

He stared at the small tracking device that had once again found its way to his lab after another one of Potter’s spectacular stunts out in the field.

Damn it. Draco thought, knowing he had to return it soon. It had been laying there for quite some time now, as Draco had continuously tried to put off delivering it.

It was just fantastic that Potter had once again sent a note asking for him to return it whenever he had the chance. At least he could try to time it with Potter’s lunch break and sneak it in without having to come across the Auror himself.

Draco ignored some cold stares as he headed towards the Head Auror office. He knocked once and listened intently for someone. Not hearing anybody, he tried opening the door. Luckily enough, Potter only had wards up but hadn’t locked the door itself.

Draco thought it strange as he was allowed entrance despite the wards. Potter had included him in those that were allowed entry to his office? Rather strange, he thought.

He tip-toed over to the desk after having made sure that no one was present in the room. He put the tracking device down on the desk and quickly wrote a little note saying he left it there since Potter was not in his office.

As he placed the note down, a small pile of pictures on the desk caught his eye. His curiosity got the better of him as he picked them up and sorted through them. There were a few pictures of the golden trio together, as well as Weasley’s sister and Lovegood. It looked like the pictures had been taken at one of the pubs in Hogsmeade. 

Draco sorted through them quickly before stopping short at a picture where only Potter’s face was gazing up at him. He was sitting in one of the couches in The Three Broomsticks that was situated in front of the dimly lit fireplace. The flames cast a warm orange light on Potter’s face that made his eyes twinkle slightly. Draco stared for a second, the conversation with Granger rising to the surface once more. He eyed the picture and had to admit that Potter wasn’t only known for being the saviour of the wizarding world. People were also infatuated with his messy black hair and deep green eyes. He looked less formal and intimidating there he sat in a red sweater and jeans, smiling up at him. The Harry Potter in the picture leaned his head to the side as he winked at Draco. Draco felt a small smile tug at his lips.

“Am I interrupting something?” Draco jerked back as he heard a voice behind him. He swirled around only to come face to face with the same person who had just winked at him and given him a lopsided grin.

“I was just returning your tracking device.” Draco stuttered out, having to calm his quicken heartbeat.

Potter arched an eyebrow as he walked over to the desk. “You seemed pretty lost in thought there for a moment.”

Potter was standing right in front of him as he looked down. “Care to tell me why?”

Just then Draco realised he was still holding on to the pictures in a tight grasp. “This… I was just…” Draco wished he could’ve just apparated away from there at that very instance. Sadly, the heavy warding forbids him from doing so.

Potter had the audacity to just laugh. He took the pictures from Draco’s hand and looked at them for a moment before putting them down on the desk again.

“I’ll be going then.” Draco felt pain surge through him at the awkwardness he was currently enduring. But before he could turn to leave Potter reached out his hand grabbing his arm softly.

“Will you go on a date with me?”

Draco was now certain that he had never been stunned to silence so many times in such a short period of time before.

“What?” Draco mumbled.

“I’m asking if you’d want to go out with me. Romantically I mean.”

“Yes, I’m not dumb, Potter. Why the hell are you asking me? If this is some sort of joke, then it is in very poor favour.” Draco could never know what exactly Potter was thinking, and this could very well be some sort of cruel payback for all the times he had tormented Potter during school.

“It’s not a joke, Draco. I’m seriously asking you. I wouldn’t joke about something like this.” The sudden seriousness in Potter’s eyes were flustering Draco profoundly.

“That… Why… I mean, it’s me. Why would you?” Draco scrambled to find his words.

“Truth be told, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now. The argument we had kinda ruined the first chance at it, and then the following events happened. I was kinda waiting to see if you would ask me.”

“How did you know?” Draco realised he just confessed without meaning to, and felt himself turn red.

“Well, I couldn’t be sure, but…” Potter chuckled. “I had to live up to being a Gryffindor I figured.”

Draco just stood there, astonished at the fact that Potter, the boy who lived and his school rival was telling him he liked him.

“Is that a yes?” Potter inclined his head to the side slightly, too similar to how he had done it in the picture.

“Yes.” Draco breathed, not aware of having said it so easily. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Draco didn’t trust his words to hold as he simply nodded. Potter leaned in closer, and Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as he waited in anticipation.

The softness of Potter’s lips was amazing against Draco’s own. He felt himself grab hold of Potter’s shirt as he allowed Potter’s tongue to enter his mouth.

It felt hot, sending a shiver down Draco’s back. He felt Potter explore his mouth, their tongues intertwining.

“How come you suddenly asked me now, if you’ve liked me for a while?” Draco asked between breaths.

“Hermione told me-“ Potter mumbled as he gave Draco another kiss. “-that you were too stubborn and proud to get over yourself and ask me out. Even after she told you to go for it. So she told me she could no longer take it and that if I wanted to ask you out I should just tell you straight forwardly, or else you would never properly consider it.”

“She must’ve set me up. I haven’t been able to think about anything else since I talked with her.” Draco snorted.

“Well, you got what you wanted, didn’t you?” The faint grin on Potter’s face was intolerable, and perhaps a little bit charming as well. 

That Hermione Granger, always meddling in everyone else’s business, Draco thought. I’ll probably have to send her some flowers one of these days, he sighed.


End file.
